Consumer goods of various sorts such as shoes or other clothing items, for example, may be packaged for shipping, storage, and sales in lidded containers. During such shipment, storage, or sales, such containers may be inadvertently up-ended, with the possibility that the container lid may open and the consumer good may spill from the container.